


Getting to Know You

by Draycevixen



Series: Getting to Know You [3]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst, Clothing Kink, F/M, First Time, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final story in the three part series, Getting to Know You.</p><p>Evey and V think they know what the other one wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

.

 _Stay calm. He bought the secret pocket story and I’m going to get away with this too. I’m going to get out of here with what’s left of my dignity… and I’ll come back later with his glove. I’ll toss it under the bed and V will be none the wiser. I can do this if I just stay calm._ “I guess I should be going now, V. Sorry again.”

Evey started to inch her way carefully across the bed, legs still locked together. _I’m going to make it, I’m going to make it, I’m going to make it…_

“Evey… Where is my other glove?”

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… Where your hand should be. I can’t tell him that. He’ll throw my arse out of here so fast… Think woman, think!_ “What glove? I’m not in charge of keeping up with your gloves. Or are you now accusing me of being a thief?” Evey had already learned from V that the best defense was always an offense.

 _Look at how red she is. I’ve really made her mad this time._ “Of course you did not steal it, Evey. What good would one glove do you?”

 _A lot… if your hand was in it like it was supposed to have been... Focus._ “Indeed, what possible good could one glove do me?” Evey favoured V with her “butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth” look… _but you would melt in my mouth V, you would_.

 _She’s so young and innocent you old lecher. Look at her blushing at your accusations._ “I am very sorry, Evey. Perhaps you would help me find my other glove? There were two gloves on this bed when I went to the bathroom and now there is only one. And you were messing about with my clothes.” _And not me_.

“Yes, well. Have you looked on the floor? I might have knocked it off the bed in my haste to find your keys before you were done with your bath.” _Very plausible. I am brilliant._

V glanced down at the floor in front of the bed, but to Evey’s frustration looked right back up at her.

“There is no glove here, Evey. Are you sure you did not move it?”

 _Every time I move I can feel it rubbing against me._ “I’m sure it will turn up where you least expect to find it, V.”

V remained silent.

 _He’s not going to let this go and how in the hell am I going to stand up and walk away without him realizing where his glove is? Stay calm – there has to be a way out of this. Go with your original idea._ “Perhaps you should check under the bed? I may have accidentally knocked it off the bed and then you may have accidentally kicked it under the bed in your haste to reach me.”

 _She’s shifting around uncomfortably again. Does my company really upset her this much? I know I didn’t kick anything anywhere but why not humour her?_ V went down on his haunches to lift the bedcover and look under the bed. _Nothing_. V stood back up far too quickly for Evey, who now had one hand slipped up under her nightshirt. _What an arresting sight. Would a gentleman let this pass without comment? Yes you old git, he would._

 _Damn it, he’s too fast. Act casual, like you’re always shoving your hand up your nightshirt and not just when you think of him..._ “You must be wondering what I’m doing, V?”

 _Driving me mad, making me think of where my hands want to be and where you’ll never let..._ “No, not at all. I assumed…. You were merely adjusting your hemline.”

“No… I just realized where your other glove is… It must have accidentally worked its way under my nightshirt while I was opening your trousers… the fly on your trousers… searching for the key. In your trousers.”

 _Accidentally? Lucky glove. First my trousers, then my glove. Even my clothes see more action than I do. God knows what my wig’s been up to while I’m in the bath._ “How unfortunate. That must have been very uncomfortable.” _I’d like to make you that uncomfortable Evey. I’d like to run my hands up under…._

Every pulled her hand out from under her nightshirt holding the glove in question very carefully, being sure to hold it palm side down in her hand. _It’s very warm. And a little sticky. Bugger! I can’t give it to him. He’ll think I’m some mad leather fetishist who spends all her time thinking about him tying me up while he runs his leather clad hands over my swollen… Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Say something, anything… clever. Just don’t give him the glove._ “It’s a very nice glove, now I come to think about it, V. You have plenty more. Perhaps I’ll just keep this one as a sentimental souvenir of my time spent in the Gallery.” _Even managed to keep my voice steady. I am such a… congratulations later. Escape now!_

Evey balled the glove up tightly in her fist and started to slide across the bed to leave the room.

 _She’s up to something. This needs closer investigation. She must have something hidden in that glove._ “Not so fast young lady. You have had your way with… ransacked... my clothes.” _Didn’t lay a hand on me._ “And now you are helping yourself to one of my gloves. Hand it over.”

Evey went bright red. _It’s all over. If I don’t hand it over he’ll just be more suspicious. Maybe he won’t notice, assume the heat comes from my hand… and pigs might fly._ “All right, I didn’t want it that badly.” _The glove that is. I want you that badly._

V put out his hand and Evey carefully placed the glove across his palm.

 _It is so warm… Well, she was clutching it pretty tightly. V raised the glove to get a better look. Doesn’t feel like there’s anything hidden inside here. What has she been doing with it? Is that? I think it is. Ah… no knickers – an accidental bonus. No wonder she’s embarrassed. She’s probably worried it’ll turn me into a slavering uncontrollable sex maniac... too late for that. Reassure her. Pretend you don’t see anything out of the ordinary._ “Thank you for returning my glove. Of course, if you’d like any other souvenir…” _But this is mine for later._

 _He knows I’m a pervert. He’s just too much of a gentleman to say so. He’ll find some other reason to get rid of me._

Evey worked her way over to sit on the edge of the bed in front of V, before shooting her hands out to grab his hips dragging him toward her.

“I’m begging you, V. Don’t make me leave. I confess. I’m crazy about you. I’m not wearing any knickers. Lust makes a girl do stupid things. I came in here to seduce you. I saw your clothes on the bed and must have lost what was left of my mind. I was delusional. I rubbed myself up against you. Them. I mean your clothes. I thought you were still in your trousers while I was unfastening them. Your glove didn’t get under my nightshirt by accident… I’m such an idiot. Please forgive me. I promise I’ll never touch anything of yours again. Don’t make me leave.” _I can’t look at him, I can’t._ Evey kept her head down.

 _Oh God, please touch anything of mine you want. Just move those little hands a little further…_ V couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried. He lifted the glove to his face and breathed in Evey’s scent. _If it wasn’t for this damn mask I could taste her._

 _Is he sniffing his glove? He is. So, I’m begging for forgiveness for behaving like a pervy trollop and meanwhile he’s smelling his glove like it’s a trophy!_ “What are you doing, V?”

 _You’re not alone in your bath right now, you stupid git. Say something before she thinks you’re a complete pervert._ “Um… just checking that you did not ruin it.”

Evey almost didn’t catch V’s words. She was too busy staring at V’s crotch where his robe was tenting.

“Does smelling leather always have this affect on you?” Evey moved one of her hands to run it lightly across the bulge in his robe.

V groaned and dropped the glove. “Evey what are you doing?”

“If you won’t give me your glove…” Again she ran her hand across him, exerting further pressure and eliciting a further low groan, “then how about seeing this as a souvenir? You said I could have something else.”

 _She must be really worried about me throwing her out of the gallery._ “You do not have to do this.” _Doesn’t she? Please god let her have to do this._ “You may stay in the gallery as long as you wish.”

Evey removed her hand, much to V’s crushing regret. She leaned her head back to look up at him.

“If you don’t want me to do this V, I won’t. I won’t take advantage of you. But I certainly want to do this, and judging by what I’m seeing here, you want me to as well.”

 _She wants to look at my cock?_ “You want to look at my cock?” _Smooth V, really smooth._

“Yes. But more than that, I want your cock in my mouth, now.”

The usually nimble V staggered a little. Before Evey’s eyes the robe tented further. _I’ll take that as a yes, V._ She looked closely at his robe’s design. _Snaps!_ Evey quickly popped the snap fastener over her target zone and reached one small hand inside to extract his rapidly hardening shaft.

“Oh my god.” Evey pulled her hand back and stared at his cock, highlighted against the blackness of his robe.

 _Bugger, my skin. How could I have forgotten my skin? You know how you forgot you stupid git. She’s repulsed, just as I knew she would be._ V started to turn away, only to be halted in his tracks.

V looked down the line of his body to see the amazing sight of Evey with both hands wrapped firmly around his cock.

“And where the hell do you think you’re going? You can’t show a girl something like this and then just leave.”

“I am sorry Evey. In the heat of the moment I had forgotten that you did not know just how bad the damage is to my skin. It is all right. Let us just forget…”

“Forget? Hell!” She smiled up at him and ran her hands suddenly down his cock eliciting a sharp gasp from V. “I like the texture. Ribbed for my pleasure.”

“Then why…?”

“Did I seem surprised? I keep forgetting how isolated you’ve been V, down here in the Gallery. Frankly I just wasn’t expecting you to be this size. I’m not sure that I can accommodate you. It’s been a long time for me. Even in my wildest fantasies I never thought…”

 _That’s one hell of a compliment. Sad that she’s lying through her teeth to spare my feelings. I don’t want a pity fuck. Sure old man? Why not take what you can get?_ “You do not have to lie to me, Evey. I have lived with the scars for a long time now.”

Evey tightened her grip on him, to make sure she had his undivided attention. “Why do you think I’m lying to you, V?”

“I found some… um… _educational_ … films on a train bound for Creedy a while ago. I might be slightly larger than some of the men in those films but I am certainly pretty average.”

“You mean like sex education films for teenagers? We had to watch a couple called “Molly Grows Up” and “How much affection?”

“No, not exactly. I remember one was called ‘Dickman and Throbbin’.”

Evey burst out laughing. “As it turns out V, nothing about you is average, not even this.” She stroked down his cock again, eliciting another groan. “No man in those… educational… films is average sized else no other man would want to watch them perform. And, for future reference V… most women aren’t _that_ friendly with the milkman either.”

 _She didn’t lie, she didn’t lie…_ “Well I suppose that makes sense.”

“Now where was I? Oh yes.”

Evey lowered her face toward his cock and V thought he might pass out. She spiralled her tongue slowly around the head, giving his body chance to catch up. _Ask him. I’m too embarrassed. How can you be too embarrassed when you’ve got your tongue wrapped around his...?_ “I’ve never seen one without its little hat before...”

“Burns. Damage. It could not grow back, Evey.” _Let’s hear it for me. Semi-coherent sentences_.

She slid her mouth slowly forward, tightening her lips as much as she could, swallowing what she could swallow. Her hand formed a seal with her mouth, warming what she couldn’t manage to feed between her lips.

V staggered a little and Evey drew back.

 _Why did she stop? Did she change her mind?_ “Is everything all right, Evey?”

“This isn’t going to work.”

 _Well old man, you still have a few new things to think about in the bath._ V’s shoulders sagged.

“Here, sit down.” Keeping one hand tightly wrapped around his cock, Evey stood up and turned V around to sit him on the edge of the bed.

 _She thought I was going to fall. I thought I was going to faint._ “You did not have to hold on to me like that Evey, I was not going anywhere.”

“I wasn’t taking any chances V.”

With V seated, she knelt and lowered her head again to run the flat of her tongue across the head of his cock, before blowing air across the moistened skin.

 _She is trying to kill me._

“I always thought you’d spout poetry, V.”

“Sorry... Blood not really making it all the way to my brain right now.”

“I can see that.” Evey ran her tongue slowly and firmly up the underside of his cock, pulling down firmly on the loose skin at the base.

 _She is going to kill me._

Reforming the seal with her mouth and hand she began to slowly drag her mouth up and down his cock while her other hand softly caressed his sac.

 _I’m a dead man walking. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. If you let her keep going this it will all be over very soon. Too soon. Much too soon._ “Evey.”

Evey rolled her eyes up to look at him, but kept her hands and mouth about their business.

 _Let’s hear it for multi-tasking. Stop her. Tell her you won’t last. I can’t tell her that. She’s seen those movies too. Those blokes keep going and going and going… I’m so close. Stop her now before she decides you’re a complete waste of time._ “Evey, stop, please stop.”

 _Why is he stopping me? Doesn’t he like what I’m doing? Of course he likes what I’m doing. Doesn’t he?_ Evey reluctantly slid her mouth off of him. “Of course V, just let me…”

 _Stop her, stop her, stop her…_ “No, now. I. Mean. Now. Right now.”

He caught hold of her beneath her arms, dragging her up onto the bed and turning her so that he loomed over her. His mask slowly lowered to her face and she could feel his heavy breath across her lips.

 _Distract her. Get your breathing under control. Slow this down_. “I want to look at you.”

 _Once the nightshirt’s gone I’m naked and he’s still covered. Damn it, you were just sucking his cock and now you’re bashful?_ “Of course, V. Just let me move a little to get to the hem of—”

Evey’s words were interrupted by V’s hands catching hold of the neckline of her nightshirt and ripping it open all the way down through the hem.

 _That’s what you call slowing it down old man?_ “Sorry Evey, I did not mean to startle you, I…”

 _Hell yes!_ “Don’t apologize. A girl appreciates a little enthusiasm.”

V stared down at Evey’s naked body. _An undiscovered country. So beautiful, so very beautiful. Perfect pale skin. Perfect breasts. Perfect pink nipples. Perfect waist my hands could span. Perfect belly button. Perfect swell to her hips. Perfect little patch of curls. Perfect creamy thighs. She’s so tiny, maybe she’s right about the fit? She’s perfect and I’m…_

 _Why is he just hovering over me? Damn that mask! I can’t tell if he’s looking at me with lust or regret. Does he wish my breasts were bigger? Does he really want me?_ “V, please say something. Is there a problem? I’m feeling a little exposed here.”

“Perfect.” V ran one hand up across her stomach and between her breasts on the way to her collar bone. Evey arched up off the bed and V jerked his hand back. “Sorry, Evey. Must be like sandpaper on velvet.”

 _Why the hell did he stop touching me? Sandpaper? Velvet? Bugger!_ “You startled me. That’s all, V. Give me your hand.”

V didn’t move, but he didn’t fight Evey either when she picked up his hand. Wrapping both of her hands around it, she brought it slowly to her mouth, to suck gently on his forefinger.

 _Why you stop her when she was sucking your…_

Evey lowered his hand to cover her breast and squeezed.

 _That’s why, old man, other territory to explore._

V opened his fingers a little to catch at her nipple and Evey dropped her hand from over his. _Keep going V, or I swear I’m going to kill you._

V cupped her breast, rolling the nipple causing Evey to gasp. He repeated the move, eliciting a louder response as he nipped the tiny morsel between his fingers. _Morsel. If only I could put my mouth on her breast. Blindfold. I could blindfold her. No. I like seeing her seeing me do this to her._

V worked his way slowly down her body holding his face scant inches away from her craving flesh, wanting to see every inch of her skin that he was touching. He ran his hand across her stomach, again feeling her arch beneath him, as his hand moved to caress her hip.

 _He keeps looking up at me, like he’s checking I’m still here._

 _I can smell her. I have to taste her._ “Evey, may I kiss you? I want to kiss you so badly.”

“God, please! How is this going to work, V?” _Is he really going to take the mask off?_ “Do you want me to close my eyes?”

“That won’t be necessary for me to claim this particular kiss.”

 _What does he mean? He’s going to rub his mask against my lips? He’s going to…_

V slid off the end of the bed and moved Evey closer to the edge, spreading her legs gently with his hands.

 _Oh, he’s going to rub his mask against those lips._

V spread Evey with his hands and looked at her. _So red. Like folded flower petals… so that’s what Georgia O’Keeffe was painting! Why they banned her. I wonder if Evey’s seen her paintings? I should ask her…_

 _He’s stopped again. Say something. Bring him back to you._ “See something you don’t recognize?” _Very funny Evey. You’re supposed to be building his confidence._

 _Not the moment for an art lecture old man, the lady grows impatient._ “Just stunned again by your beauty, my Evey.”

V removed his hands from her body.

 _How many times am I going to have to convince him I’m interested? What’s he doing? Is he removing his mask?_

V’s hands were on the sides of his mask as he lowered his head again, down past her line of sight, down between her legs. _Just ease the mask back so you can taste her. The room is full of shadows, if she doesn’t move you’ll get away with it_. “Do not sit up Evey.”

Evey looked down the line of her body to see V’s mask staring back at her. _Did he tilt it back?_ Evey arched off the bed again as V’s tongue found her clit.

V slid one hand up to hold her hips down. “Steady, Evey. We’re not close to done yet.”

He slowly ran the flat of his tongue across her, lapping at her flesh.

 _Is he spelling the alphabet? He is. That’s so sweet, that… unngh. 22 letters still to go, hallelujah! Why did he stop again? Ummm._

 _She’s so soft and wet and yielding and warm and this little bit is hardening and…Stay focused. Remember what you’ve read. Make her want this. Try a little of the Kivin method. “Swipe your tongue in a back and forth motion across the K points located on either side of the top and back of the clitoral hood.” Listen to her purr. Damn, why would anyone ban books, such useful little buggers. A little Venus Butterfly and…_

Evey gasped as his thumb slipped inside of her. _How did he get so good at this? Has he had other women? Why did he make them leave? Shut up Evey, you’re missing it all…focus. It is so damn hot to see his face, the only face of his I know, staring up at me from between my thighs, watching me while he plays me with his tongue and hands, watching my face, my reaction, my pleasure…_

 _Then two fingers in her, curving forward and … How can one small woman make so much noise?_

Evey came, screaming like a banshee, riding out her orgasm, as V’s hands kept her hips pinned to the bed and his tongue continued to lap at her. She came slowly back down to see his face still trained on her.

V rocked back on his heels, then moved toward her again, lowering his head further and moving his tongue back into her folds again.

“Fuck no!”

V jerked his head back, startled by Evey’s vehemence. _She didn’t like it. I did something wrong? It sounded like she was enjoying herself._ V wiped his face on his sleeve and slid his mask back down into place, adjusting the straps. _Well, I tried my best. I guess you really can’t learn everything from books._

“Fuck me!”

“You would allow me to…?”

 _Too much talk._ “Fuck. Me.”

Evey slid back further onto the bed and V climbed up to hover over her again.

“Because you do not have to do this Evey, I am content with…”

“Fuck. Me. NOW!”

“As my lady roars.”

Evey wrapped her hand around his cock and guided him into her.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. She’s so tight. I’m not going to fit, I…_

“Stop a moment, V. Just a moment. Let my body adjust to you.”

 _Think of something. So tight, so wet, so…Anything, but that, else you’re done for. She’s seen those movies, remember? England World Cup squad, 1966. Gordon Banks, Nobby Stiles, Jackie Charlton, Bobby Moore, Jimmy Greaves, Geoff Hurst, Alan Ball, Jimmy Greaves, Jimmy Greaves, Jimmy Greaves…_

Evey’s hands slid around to cup V’s arse through his robe. _Like granite… just like his cock…_ She felt her muscles relaxing further and pushed him a little further in with her hands, before he could change his mind.

 _She’s so tight around me. Can’t think. Did she just roll her muscles around me? She did. Damn… Jimmy Greaves, Jimmy Greaves, Jimmy Greaves…_

“Please V. I’m begging you. Move!”

V started sliding softly and slowly out of Evey, then sliding softly and slowly back in. _Five more players in the squad. Bonetti? No. Tight, so tight. Peter… Bonetti. I’m sure it was. Like a velvet fist wrapped around… Greaves. Jimmy Greaves. No, already got him. Got to keep moving, stay focused, and ignore that tingling at the base of my spine…_

 _He’s being so considerate… he’s being too considerate._ “I promise I won’t break V. I’m not made of glass.”

Evey wrapped her legs up around his hips and pulled him forward while pushing her hips up hard against him. V growled as his cock slid almost all the way in.

 _Did he just growl?_

 _Thank God for the mask. If only she could see how far my eyes are rolled back in my head she’d lord it over me forever. Evey lording it over me? Wonder what my punishment for being bad would be?_

 _Did he just get bigger? Is that even possible?_ “Christ. It feels like you’re going to come up out of my mouth.” _Damn, Damn. Damn_. “Why did you stop moving again?”

“It sounded like I’m hurting you, Evey.”

“Roll over. I’m taking control of this ride.” Evey wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed against his arm.

V rolled to his back, taking Evey with him, still impaled on his cock. “Like this?”

Evey settled herself more firmly down on him, throwing off the remnants of her nightshirt. “Hell, yes.”

She began to build momentum, sliding up and down on him staring down at that never ending smile.

“Touch me, V.”

He slid his hands up to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples as she pushed forward into his hands. Evey arched her back and increased her speed as her breathing became more ragged, her hands pushing against his chest for leverage. His hands slipped down to her hips helping to lift her as her legs started to weaken and her rhythm faltered. He slid one hand down between her legs and pressed hard against her clit as she came again, screaming her pleasure and toppling V over the edge into oblivion with her.

 

Later, much later, V was spooned against Evey’s back in the middle of the bed.

“V?”

“Hmmm?”

Evey pushed her arse more snugly against V’s front. “Aren’t there another 22 letters in the alphabet?”

V slid one hand down across her hip to slowly caress her. “Thanks for helping me to find my glove.”

.


End file.
